herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sela
Sela (セラ Sera) is a shark Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential she was entrusted with, became Zyuoh Shark (ジュウオウシャーク Jūō Shāku), the Blue Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Sparring Sela trained as a martial artist alongside Leo. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sela defeating Leo as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his chivalrous belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Sela would resent Leo for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Leo, Tusk, and Amu, Sela was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Sela was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Sela consoled Tusk, who had grown frustrated with Leo and Amu's complacency to the point of scolding them, suggesting that while being in the right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Tusk understood Sela's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Coming to the Human World One day while guarding the Link Cube, Sela and the other three Zyumans were shocked to find not only the Link Cube active, but a human, Yamato Kazakiri emerging from it. While interrogating the foreigner, the Link Cube began acting strangely, and the panicking Yamato activated it, unintentionally dragging the four Zyumans along with him. The five arrived in the human world to see a forest being ravaged by the Deathgaliens. Enraged, the Zyumans used the King's Credentials to become the Zyuohgers, in Sela's case Zyuoh Shark. Fighting alongside Yamato (who somehow managed to become a Zyuohger as well), all five fought off the invaders. However, when they returned to the Link Cube, one of the King's Credentials was missing. Yamato offered a place to sleep for the Zyumans, which everyone but Tusk accepted immediately (he would have a change of heart the next day). The Credentials also granted the Zyumans human disguises, helping them blend in. Trivia *Sela takes her name from " 'Sela'chimorpha ", the branch name under which sharks are classified. *Sela has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the first female blue ranger since Urara Ozu/MagiBlue and the fifth female Blue Ranger. ***This is contingent on counting only the main female blue rangers on official series. Otherwise, there's the two unofficial AkibaBlues Mitsuki Aoyagi and Luna Iwashimizu, the two Kyoryu Cyans Yuko Fukui and Ami-neesan, and Gokai and Transfer Changes that put Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille, Mio Natsume, or Kagura Izumi in blue suits (their regular powers/colors are yellow for Luka and Mio or pink for Ahim and Kagura). **She is the first female ranger to have a Shark motif. **She is also the first female Blue Ranger in an anniversary season. *Continuing the underlying video game motifs of the series, Sela's attacks in Instinct Awakened mode are comparable to the Homing Dash attack of Sonic the Hedgehog. *She is the first Ranger since Hyde from Goseiger to have a shark motif. Gallery Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi.jpg C5-3an4uwamv1qi orig.jpg 14055003 623124641181321 3060278911596343944 n.jpg Zyuohger Zyudenshi.png Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Fighters